vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids known are a cross between a Werewolf and Vampire. They are one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having the strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Though by technical definition, there could be other different types of hybrids. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the Moon's influence. History The Original Hybrid The first hybrid, Klaus, was conceived when his mother Esther had an affair with a man from a different species. When Klaus made his first human kill after being turned into a vampire, he triggered his werewolf gene, which revealed that he was the illegitimate child of a villager in the werewolf bloodline. When Mikael, Klaus' step-father, learned about his wife's infidelity, he set out and killed Klaus' biological father and his whole family, which began the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages and, to some extent, to this day. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and father. However, Esther, the Original Witch, cast a spell on him to suppress his werewolf side and prevent him from turning, both as a duty to Nature (to balance his powers) as well as a way of atoning for her affair. She bound the curse with the blood of the Original Petrova and the moonstone, and then turned her back on him, a move that resulted in her violent murder. In 15th century England, Klaus, now a nobleman, as well as his brother Elijah, came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a Petrova Doppelgänger who had recently relocated after being banished from Bulgaria. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth behind Klaus' desire for her, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled with help from Trevor, and ended up turning into a vampire, which put a damper on Klaus' plans to break the curse for over 500 years. In order to get back both the Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone as soon as possible, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "The Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone, knowing that any news of their discovery would eventually come back to him. Klaus used a witch called Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger. He succeeded in breaking the curse but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus with the force of nature and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus' older brother, Elijah, attempted to kill him for having daggered and disposed of their family, but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their siblings were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape, despite Bonnie's threat to kill them both even if it meant death herself. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full moon meant he could change into wolf form at will. Klaus was more powerful than any other hybrid, both because he is an Original vampire with over 1,000 years worth of built up strength and training, as well as being able to turn into a wolf and kill any vampire with a single venomous bite. The difference between him and his pure vampire siblings are that Klaus cannot be neutralized by the dagger coated in white oak ash Also important, unlike other hybrids or vampires, Klaus can also compel other vampires and hybrids. . Category:Supernaturals Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Hybrid Category:Species Category:Undead Category:Bazri